Jason Hudson
Jason Hudson 'is a character in the custom Nazi Zombies maps "S.O.G. Compound", "Crash Site", "Soviet Intelligence Station", "WMD", "Crisis", "Invaded", "Pentagon", "Overrun", "Area 51", "Radiation", and "Forgotten", as well as a canonical character in the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''campaign. Biography Special Agent Jason Hudson was born in Washington D.C. on March 26, 1932. Jason was a double major in psychology and political science at Georgetown University. He was recruited right out of Georgetown University on recommendations from his academic adviser and former OSS field operative Marshall Bryant (a recipient of the Intelligence Star, 1950). Hudson is an excellent tactician and mission coordinator, bringing the full brunt of his genius level I.Q to the field. As such, he has earned great trust within the halls of Langley and will undoubtedly go far considering his ability to command a room and crisis management skills. As one associate said, "Jason has a way with words; when he speaks, you can't help but listen." Though much of his work keeps him away from the front lines, Jason is a very capable soldier (U.S 101st Airborne, honorable discharge, 1955), particularly when the mission calls for an element of subtlety and finesse. 'S.O.G. Compound After the zombie outbreak at Havana, Alex Mason, Frank Woods, and Joseph Bowman return to the US. Mason reports the incident to the CIA, and the CIA reports it to John F. Kennedy. Mason, Woods and Bowman are personally briefed by the President, who tells them that the Cuba incident was a small outbreak and that the Cuban government would handle it (unbeknownst to the US, it was Fidel Castro himself who authorized the unleashing of the zombies). Kennedy also explains to them that the S.O.G. Compound near Hue City had become overrun with zombies. Mason, Woods and Bowman are united with Jason Hudson and told that they must recover what they could from the compound. The four are flown to the compound via Huey helicopter and infiltrate the building. They are soon attacked by C.C.C.P. zombies and Vietnamese zombies. 'Crash Site' When Hudson and the other three return to the US they tell the CIA that nothing could be salvaged. Kennedy tells the three that the incident would remain a black operation and would be forgotten. A new mission arose when a Soviet cargo plane carrying Nova-6 crashed in the jungles of Vietnam. Hudson's new mission was to travel by river boat to the crash site and recover the Nova-6 gas before the Russians could. Hudson, Mason, Woods, and Bowman obey the orders. When they arrive at the crash site, they are attacked by zombies. They reach the crash site, but could not plant the explosives due to the overwhelming masses of the undead. A Huey arrives to retrieve them. The four are flown to a US Army military base in Laos. 'Soviet Intelligence Station' After the CIA learns of the outbreak at the Crash Site, they began to realize how serious the situation was. The CIA did hours of studies to find any information about secret Soviet weapons. Eventually they find the coordinates to a Soviet Intelligence Station in Laos. Kennedy sends a General to Laos to tell Hudson (and the other three) about their next mission. The General briefs Hudson, Mason, Woods, and Bowman about the next mission, which was to find any documents in the Soviet Intelligence Station that had anything to do with the zombies. The four are once again taken to another location. They parachute out of the AC-130 and slowly enter the base. They immediately notice tha that base is destroyed and the inhabitants are zombies. Hudson is able to grab documents obtaining to the zombies. The AC-130 lands, and the four men board it just before being swarmed. The AC-130 flies back to the Army base to refuel, then it flies back to the US. 'WMD' Using evidence from the documents that Hudson recovered, the CIA pinpoints a Soviet research facility on Mount Yamatau. Hudson, Grigori Weaver, Terrance Brooks, and Bruce Harris are sent to infiltrate the base and destroy it (Alex Mason did not take part in the mission). As soon as the four infiltrate the base, they are swarmed by zombies. Brooks and Harris are killed in the fighting, but Weaver and Hudson escape (not before capturing documents stating the locations of the original zombie creation facility). Hudson and Weaver take the documents to the CIA, and the CIA phones Mason, Woods, and Bowman who are staying at the Pentagon. Mason is reunited with Hudson and the four are flown to the Soviet missile facility in Cuba. It is later revealed that in order to cover up their tracks and cover up and evidence, the Soviets infected their own facility. 'Crisis' Upon arriving at the hidden Soviet missile launch facility in Cuba, Hudson and the other three men are attacked by C.C.C.P. zombies and Tropas zombies. When they reach the mainframe of the facility, Hudson, Woods, and Bowman fend off the attacking zombies while Mason plants C4. The four escape before the C4 explodes. It was presumed that the remaining zombies and all evidence about the zombies was annihliated in the explosion. However, this was never confirmed, and several research facilities still remain. 'Invaded' The Pentagon's relay station tower detected dozens of distress calls. Each of these calls were titled "Broken Arrow!". When the CIA responded to these messages, they learned that Soviet ships had landed on US soil and Soviet planes were flying above. The CIA immediately reacts by sending hundreds of agents to help the Army and Marine Corps soldiers fight the enemy. The most notable were Mason, Woods, Bowman, and Hudson. The soldiers were taken to the front line to assault directly. When they arrived there were hundreds of dead soldiers, civilians, C.C.C.P. soldiers, and Spestnaz. The four engage the remaining enemy. The days passed, and the fighting continued. The Soviets began to realize they would lose the fight, and unleash Nova-6 bombs and Element 115 bombs. The Soviets knew what would happen if they unleashed Element 115 weaponry, but they did it anyway. Soon, the undead began to populate the Eastern Coast of the United States. During the battles, Hudson, Mason, Woods, and Bowman were cut off by Soviet forces. When they encountered their first zombie, they knew what the Soviets had done. Their mission now was to make it back to the Pentagon. 'Pentagon' The four eventually reached the Pentagon with only minor bruises and scratches. When they arrived, they discovered the horrible truth: the Pentagon itself had succumbed to Element 115. Zombies now populated the building. The four agents equiped their M1911s, and began clearing out the Pentagon in search of President John F. Kennedy, Secretary of Defense Robert McNamara, and runner-up Richard Nixon. While fighting through the inner core of the Pentagon, Hudson discovered Doctor Adrienne Smith, a CIA designer, in a closet. At that same moment, Bowman was crowded into a small corner and mauled by zombies, killing him. Hudson and the others never found Kennedy, McNamara, or Nixon, and assumed they had been either murdered by Soviet soldiers or eaten by zombies. 'Overrun' after the battle.]]During the battle at the Pentagon, Hudson breaks open an armory, which contained Flare Guns. Using these Flare Guns, they summond a Huey. The Huey lands on the roof and the four survivors board it. The Huey flys them to a Military base in Nevada. Upon arrival and landing, four zombies charge the helicopter. Hudson and Mason pull out their M1911s and fire on the zombies, killing them. Hudson, Mason, Woods, Smith, jump out of the Huey and sprint towards a tent. Hudson looks back, and sees that the copter had already been swarmed by dozens of zombies. In the tent, there were four rips, and zombies immediately start trying to climb through them. The four were sucked into the fight. 'Area 51' While fighting zombies at the Military base in Nevada, Alex Mason was able to reach the radio room. In the room, he contacts the US Army and asked them to send reinforcements. The Army sent twelve Hueys containing soldiers. Each soldier wielded a Commando or M16. Together, the four agents and the soldiers were able to kill the zombies. When the fighting was finished and the area was confirmed secured, Hudson, Mason, Woods, and Smith were flown to another military compound. When the four entered the base, Hudson, Mason and Woods were guided to an elevator, and Smith was guided into a seperate room. The man guiding them pressed the 'Up' button, and the elevator rose. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, the three were instructed to sit at the table, which was large and had ten chairs around it. The three obeyed. Moments passed, and eventually President John F. Kennedy walked into the room. Secretary of Defense Robert McNamara was standing next to him. The five exchanged greetings. During the meeting, Mason, Woods, and Hudson were informed that Area 51 had become overrun with zombies, and that the three were to infilitrate the facility and secure vital weaponry and technology before the Soviets could get their hands on it. Hudson, Woods, Mason, and Grigori Weaver loaded into the Huey (Doctor Smith did not take part in the mission). The Huey flew them to Area 51. Immediately upon touchdown, the four were swarmed by zombies. They managed to kill the swarming zombies, and they ran over to Hangar 16. Weaver planted C4. The door was blown down. The four agents entered. Little did they know, this was a mission they would regret. 'Radiation' While fighting zombies at Area 51, Hudson, Alex Mason, Frank Woods, and Grigori Weaver ran through a Teleporter to escape zombies. However, the Teleporter malfunctioned, somehow sending each and everyone of the agents into the future. When the four emerged from the Teleporter, they notice they had been teleported to a destroyed and abandoned Soviet radiation processing plant. The guns they were carrying were teleported to a different dimension. The soldiers had no idea what happened, but they had no time to think; zombies began breaking down barriers to attack the agents. The four pull out their only remaining weapon, the M1911, and once again fight the zombie horde. Days passed without any contact from Hudson or the others, and the CIA pronounced them missing in action. Hudson's fate is unknown. 'Forgotten' Oblivious to the fact that the Central Intelligence Agency had presumed them missing in action, Hudson, Akex Mason, Frank Woods, and Grigori Weaver escaped the Soviet radiation plant to try to find answers about what had happended to them. As they walked through the outer limits of the factory, they noticed signs saying "Checkpoint Charlie". Hudson immediately knew what had happened: they had been teleported to East Berlin, Germany. As the four crossed over a small narrow pathway, they began to see dust rising from the ground. Soon a zombie crawled out from the hole. All around that hole, more holes sprung up. Eventually there were zombies everywhere, and each was swarming the agents. They boarded theirselves in a half destroyed building, and, using what little ammunition they had left, began to kill the attacking zombies. Hudon's fate is unknown. Category:Characters Category:S.O.G. Compound Category:Crash Site Category:Soviet Intelligence Station Category:WMD Category:Crisis Category:Invaded Category:Pentagon Category:Overrun Category:Area 51 Category:Radiation Category:Forgotten Category:Daniel Smith